


Stories

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aravis' story isn't even close to being done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

Aravis found herself sitting in one of the rooms of the castle and watching what was happening below her. Only a few days ago, she had been informed that there was unrest in Narnia because the Kings and Queens had disappeared into the forest and no trace of them had been found.

Yesterday, good King Lune had summoned her to give her the news that it had been assumed that they had all been killed – including Queen Lucy who had been very good friends with Aravis. Yesterday had been when she locked herself in her chambers to grieve for the loss of her dear friend.

While there was no knowledge of who might have killed the beloved rulers of Narnia, Arvand and the rest of Archenland were sending troops to Narnia to help search for any more news.

While Aravis desired very much to go with Cor and Corrin to help in the searches and perhaps the battle that would surely come about when the culprit was found, King Lune had requested that she stay with him. She knew the King was dealing with his own grief over the loss of his friends, and she didn’t have it in her heart to refuse such a simple request from the kindly man.

She watched as Cor lifted his eyes to her room and she held up her had to acknowledge him and to say farewell. She watched Cor until the troops were out of sight and then retreated away from the window.

“Oh, Aslan,” she murmured sadly. “How could something like this happen? How could they have been lost.”

“Their story is not yet finished, little daughter.”

Aravis turned and wasn’t surprised to see Aslan standing before her.

“Will I ever see Lucy again?”

Aslan nodded. “You will, but not for a very long time, Aravis. You will not see her again here, nor in any place that you are expecting it.”

“I understand.” And she did. “Will she be all right?”

“That is her story and not yours,” Aslan chided her.

She sighed and nodded. “I know, but I cannot help worrying about her as she is like a sister to me.”

“Worry not about the things you cannot change and about other people’s stories. Focus on the things you can change and take care of here that will become a part of your story. All queens have their own stories, after all.”

“Queen? What?”

But Aslan had already gone.


End file.
